


Exercice de style

by FantasticWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Slash, exercice de style, raymond queneau
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 10:06:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5865058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FantasticWriter/pseuds/FantasticWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Une histoire sous la forme de l'oeuvre de Raymond Queneau "Exercices de style". ATTENTION SLASH !</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exercice de style

**Author's Note:**

> Une vieille fanfiction que j'ai posté sur un autre site et que je souhaite vous faire partager ici.

**Notations**.

Harry bondit sur ses pieds, tend sa main vers son amant. Ils se glissent le long des couloirs, sont vigilants pour éviter les autres.

Chez l'amant : vêtements retirés, jetés n'importe où. Le plus âgé plaque Harry sur le lit. Harry laisse son amant prendre le contrôle. Epanouissement sous le poids du sorcier plus âgé.

Bord du paradis avant de le faire redescendre. Harry n'en put plus, ils atteignent le septième ciel… Aucun désir de bouger. Le plus vieux s'allonge aux côtés d'Harry qui se niche contre lui. Un sourire épanouit lorsque Severus Rogue le serre contre lui.

**Litotes.**

Harry s'aperçut qu'il pouvait regarder son amant dans les yeux. Ils avancèrent discret dans le couloir.

Chez son amant, ils n'eurent bientôt rien sur eux. Ils étaient aussi empressés que si des années étaient passées. Harry apprécia d'être pressé contre le matelas du lit.

A la dernière limite, ils virent les étoiles. Harry fut heureux lorsque Severus Rogue l'enlaça.

 **Rétrograde**.

Harry avait laissé un sourire s'épanouir sur son visage lorsque Severus Rogue l'avait enlacé, étroitement, contre lui après qu'il se soit niché contre lui.

Ils avaient atteint, ensemble, le septième siècle après que son amant l'ais emmené au bord du paradis, plusieurs fois, avant de le faire redescendre.

Harry avait laissé son amant prendre le contrôle et s'était épanoui sous le poids du sorcier plus âgé, allongé sur lui.

Dès qu'ils étaient entrés chez son amant, les vêtements avaient retirés à la hâte et jetés n'importe où. Le plus âgé avait plaqué Harry sur le lit, sans douceur. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient quittés quelques années plutôt que deux mois…

Ils avaient glissé le long des couloirs, restant vigilants pour éviter les autres. Avant cela, Harry avait bondi sur ses pieds et avait tendu sa main vers son amant.

 **Surprises**.

Est-ce Harry qui bondit sur ses pieds ! Et tend sa main… vers son amant ? Pourquoi sont-ils si vigilants ? Est-ce pour que personne ne les voie ?

Chez son amant, les vêtements sont retirés à la hâte ! Et jetés n'importe où ! Le plus âgé plaque Harry sur le lit ! Sans douceur ! Ils semblent s'être quitté des années plus tôt ! Et non il y a près de deux mois…

Harry laisse-t-il vraiment son amant prendre le contrôle ? S'épanouit, réellement, sous le poids du sorcier plus âgé, allongé sur lui ?

Son bien-aimé amène Harry au bord du paradis ! Avant de le faire redescendre plusieurs fois ! Enfin, Harry n'en put plus ! Ils atteignirent le septième ciel ! Ensemble ?

Aucun d'entre eux n'a le désir de bouger ! Enfin, le plus vieux se déplace ! Pour s'allonger aux côtés d'Harry ! Harry se niche-t-il, bien, contre son amant ? Comme Harry semble heureux lorsque Severus Rogue le serra étroitement contre lui !

 **Rêve**.

Il semblait à Harry que le soir était venu, qu'il bondissait sur ses pieds et tendait la main vers son amant. Dans le rêve, ils semblaient se glisser le long du couloir, vigilants pour éviter les autres.

Ils semblaient entrer chez son amant et ôter les vêtements en grande hâte.

Il sembla que, dans le songe, le plus âgé plaqua Harry sur le lit, sans douceur. Apparemment, c'était comme s'ils s'étaient quittés quelques années plutôt que deux mois comme il le présageait… Harry semblait laisser son amant prendre le contrôle et s'épanouir sous le poids du sorcier plus âgé, allongé sur lui.

Il semblait que son bien-aimé l'emmenait au bord du paradis avant de le faire redescendre plusieurs fois. Enfin, Harry sentit qu'il n'en pouvait plus et ils atteignirent, ensemble, le septième ciel…

Dans une autre partie du rêve, aucun d'entre eux ne semblait avoir le désir de bouger. Finalement, le plus vieux se déplaça pour s'allonger aux côtés d'Harry qui se nicha contre son amant. Il laissa un sourire s'épanouir lorsque Severus Rogue le serra, étroitement, contre lui.

Là-dessus, Harry s'éveilla.

 **Pronostication**.

Lorsque le soir viendra, Harry bondira sur ses pieds et tendra la main vers son amant. Ils se glisseront le long du couloir, vigilants pour éviter les autres.

Ils entreront chez son amant et les vêtements seront retirés en grande hâte.

Le plus âgé plaquera Harry sur le lit, sans douceur. Ce sera comme s'ils s'étaient quittés quelques années plutôt que deux mois… Harry laissera son amant prendre le contrôle et s'épanouira sous le poids du sorcier plus âgé, allongé sur lui.

Son bien-aimé amènera Harry au bord du paradis avant de le faire redescendre plusieurs fois. Enfin, Harry n'en pourra plus et ils atteindront, ensemble, le septième ciel…

Ensuite, aucun d'entre eux n'aura le désir de bouger. Finalement, le plus vieux se déplacera pour s'allonger aux côtés d'Harry qui se nichera contre son amant. Puis, il laissera un sourire s'épanouir lorsque Severus Rogue le serrera, étroitement, contre lui.

**L'arc-en-ciel.**

Harry bondit sur ses pieds et tendit sa main vers l'homme à la chemise violette. Ils glissèrent le long des couloirs, restant vigilants pour éviter les autres.

Dès qu'ils furent entrés chez son amant, les vêtements indigo et bleus furent retirés à la hâte et jetés n'importe où. Le plus âgé plaqua Harry sur le lit vert, sans douceur. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient quittés quelques années plutôt que deux mois… Harry, la tête sur l'oreiller jaune, laissa son amant prendre le contrôle et s'épanouit sous le poids du sorcier, allongé sur lui.

Son bien aimé amena Harry au bord du paradis aux teintes orangées avant de le faire redescendre plusieurs fois. Enfin, Harry n'en put plus et, écarlates, ils atteignirent ensemble du ciel…

Ensuite, aucun d'entre eux n'avait le désir de bouger. Finalement, le plus vieux se déplaça pour s'allonger aux côtés d'Harry qui se nicha contre son amant. Puis, il laissa un sourire s'épanouir lorsque Severus Rogue le serra étroitement contre lui.

**Hésitations.**

Je ne sais pas très bien où ça se passait… Dans un train, un parc ? Un couloir, peut-être ? Il y avait… Que pouvait-il y avoir ? Un dragon, une mandragore ? Un serpent ? Un lion ? Oui… Encore que ceux-là étaient bien humains. Je crois que c'est ça. Il y avait deux hommes dans un couloir. Je crois… L'un était-il plus âgé ? Oui, je crois. Je pense que le plus jeune s'appelait Eric… Henry ? Non, Harry… Il me semble qu'Harry fit quelque chose… Il éternua ? Il parla ? Je crois bien qu'il bondit sur ses pieds et tendit la main à l'autre homme. Je ne sais plus bien… Je pense me souvenir qu'ils étaient vigilants. Parce qu'ils étaient en danger ? Parce qu'ils ne devaient être vus… Je serais tenter d'infirmer que c'était ça.

Chez l'amant d'Harry, les vêtements furent retirés à la hâte. Sur la commode ? Sur le sol ? Sur une lampe à pétrole ? Oui, un peu partout. Depuis combien de temps ne s'étaient-ils pas vu, déjà ? Des jours ? Des années ? Non, plutôt des mois ? Combien cinq ? Neuf ? Deux ? Oui, c'est cela : deux ! L'un d'eux plaqua l'autre, sans douceur, sur le lit. Mais qui donc ? Laissez-moi réfléchir… C'est le plus âgé qui plaqua Harry. C'est peut-être lui qui prit le contrôle et Harry qui s'épanouit sous son poids…

Son bien aimé amena Harry au bord du paradis avant de le faire redescendre (plusieurs fois ?). Cela se termina, cela finit bien par se terminer d'une façon quelconque, probablement par Harry qui n'en put plus et lorsqu'ils atteignirent le septième ciel (ensemble ? Ou pas ?).

Ensuite ? Ensuite… aucun d'entre eux n'avait le désir de bouger, je pense bien. Finalement, le plus vieux se déplaça. Pour partir ? Pour dormir ? Pour s'allonger aux côtés d'Harry ? Oui, c'est ça puisque Harry se nicha contre son amant. Mais c'est quoi son nom déjà ? Rigourus… Austèrus… Severus ! Fier ? Digne ? Non ! Rogue ! Severus Rogue, voilà : c'était son nom. C'était le nom de l'homme qui serra, étroitement, Harry lorsque celui-ci se nicha contre lui.

**Précisions _._**

A 22H30, Harry, âgé de 20 ans 1mois 5 jours, taille de 1 m 65 et pesant 60 kg, bondit sur ses pieds et tendit sa main vers son amant, un trentenaire de 1m78 et pesant 65 Kg. L'homme portait une longue cape noire et un manteau noir. Ils glissèrent le long des couloirs sombres et vides, restant vigilants pour éviter les autres.

Dès qu'ils furent entrés chez son amant 10 min plus tard, les vêtements furent retirés à la hâte, en 20 secondes et 10 centièmes, et jetés n'importe où. Le plus âgé plaqua Harry sur le lit, sans douceur. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient quittés quelques années plutôt que 2 mois et 5 jours… Harry laissa son amant prendre le contrôle et s'épanouit sous le poids du sorcier plus âgé, allongé sur lui.

Son bien-aimé amena Harry au bord du paradis avant de le faire redescendre 10 fois, environ. Enfin, 5 minutes et 45 secondes et 6 centièmes plus tard, Harry n'en put plus et ils atteignirent, ensemble, le septième ciel…

Ensuite, aucun d'entre eux n'avait le désir de bouger. Finalement, 2 minutes 10 secondes et 55 centièmes plus tard, le plus vieux se déplaça pour s'allonger aux côtés d'Harry qui se nicha 3 secondes après contre son amant. Puis, il laissa un sourire s'épanouir lorsque Severus Rogue le serra, étroitement, (six secondes plus tard) contre lui.

**Le côté subjectif.**

Je bondis sur mes pieds et tendis ma main vers mon amant. Nous glissâmes le long des couloirs, restant vigilants pour éviter les autres.

Dès que nous fumes entrés chez mon amant, nos vêtements furent retirés à la hâte et jetés n'importe où. Mon aimé me plaqua sur le lit, sans douceur. C'était comme si nous nous étions quittés des années plutôt que deux mois… Je laissais mon amant prendre le contrôle et m'épanouit sous le poids du sorcier plus âgé, allongé sur moi.

Mon bien-aimé m'amena au bord du paradis avant de me faire redescendre, plusieurs fois. Enfin, je n'en pu plus et nous atteignîmes ensemble le septième ciel…

Ensuite, aucun de nous n'avait le désir de bouger. Finalement, mon tendre amant se déplaça pour s'allonger à mes côtés et je me nichais contre lui. Puis, je laissais un sourire s'épanouir lorsque Severus Rogue me serra, étroitement, contre lui.

**Autre subjectivité.**

Harry bondit sur ses pieds et tendit sa main vers moi. Nous glissâmes le long des couloirs, restant vigilants pour éviter les autres.

Dès que nous fument entrés chez moi, les vêtements furent retirés à la hâte et jetés n'importe où. Je plaquais Harry sur le lit, sans douceur. C'était comme si nous nous étions quittés quelques années plutôt que deux mois… Harry me laissa prendre le contrôle et je le senti s'épanouir sous mon poids alors que je m'allongeais sur lui.

J'emmenais Harry au bord du paradis avant de le faire redescendre, plusieurs fois. Enfin, Harry n'en put plus et nous atteignîmes, ensemble, le septième ciel…

Ensuite, aucun d'entre nous n'eut le désir de bouger. Finalement, je me déplaçais pour m'allonger aux côtés d'Harry qui se nicha contre moi. Puis, il laissa un sourire s'épanouir lorsque je le serrais, étroitement, contre moi.

**Récit _._**

Harry bondit sur ses pieds et tendit sa main vers son amant. Ils glissèrent le long des couloirs, restant vigilants pour éviter les autres.

Dès qu'ils furent entrés chez son amant, les vêtements furent retirés à la hâte et jetés n'importe où. Le plus âgé plaqua Harry sur le lit, sans douceur. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient quittés quelques années plutôt que deux mois… Harry laissa son amant prendre le contrôle et s'épanouit sous le poids du sorcier plus âgé, allongé sur lui.

Son bien-aimé amena Harry au bord du paradis avant de le faire redescendre, plusieurs fois. Enfin, Harry n'en put plus et ils atteignirent, ensemble, le septième ciel…

Ensuite, aucun d'entre eux n'avait le désir de bouger. Finalement, le plus vieux se déplaça pour s'allonger aux côtés d'Harry qui se nicha contre son amant. Puis, il laissa un sourire s'épanouir lorsque Severus Rogue le serra, étroitement, contre lui.

**Négativités.**

Ce n'était ni le matin, ni l'après midi ni même le soir mais la nuit. Harry ne se leva pas mais bondit sur ses pieds et tendit sa main vers son amant. Ils ne marchèrent, ni ne courir, le long des couloirs, mais ils glissèrent, restant vigilants pour éviter les autres.

Dès qu'ils furent entrés chez son amant, ce ne fut ni leur cape, ni leur pantalon qui retirèrent à la hâte mais tous les vêtements. Ces vêtements ne furent pas pliés, ils ne furent pas, non plus rangés, ils furent jetés n'importe où. Le plus âgé ne déposa pas Harry délicatement sur le lit, il le plaqua, sans douceur. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient quittés quelques années et non deux mois… ce ne fut pas Harry qui prit le contrôle mais son amant et s'épanouit sous le poids du sorcier plus âgé, allongé sur lui.

Son bien-aimé n'alla pas vite : Il amena Harry au bord du paradis avant de le faire redescendre, plusieurs fois. Enfin, Harry n'en put plus et ils n'atteignirent pas le septième ciel seuls mais ensemble…

Ensuite, ils ne s'éloignèrent pas l'un de l'autre, le plus vieux se déplaça pour s'allonger aux côtés d'Harry qui se nicha contre son amant. Severus Rogue ne le repoussa pas… au contraire, il le serra, étroitement, contre lui. Puis, Harry ne fut pas choqué, il laissa un sourire s'épanouir.

**Homéotéleutes _._**

Par une nuit, Harry bondit et tendit sa main vers son chéri. Ils s'enfuient le long des conduits, sans un bruit, sans être surpris.

Dès qu'ils furent introduis chez son chéri, les habits furent retirés et jetés loin du lit. Le plus âgé plaqua Harry sur le lit. C'était comme s'ils étaient partis quelques années plutôt que soixante nuits… Le chéri d'Harry prit le contrôle et celui-ci s'alanguit sous l'homme de magie, allongé sur lui.

Son épris amena Harry au bord du paradis et le redescendit, plusieurs fois. Puis, Harry n'en put plus et ils atteignirent, ensemble, le septième ciel…

Ils n'avaient pas l'envie de bouger. Puis, le plus vieux se descendit pour s'allonger aux côtés d'Harry qui se blottit contre lui. Puis, un sourire s'épanouit sur Harry lorsque Severus Rogue le serra contre lui.

**Lettre officielle.**

J'ai l'honneur de vous informer des faits suivants dont j'ai pu être le témoin aussi impartial que troublé.

Cette nuit-même aux environs de 22H30, je me trouvais dans le couloir Est. Le dit couloir n'était pas désert. Harry Potter était présent habillé de pied en cape, attendant visiblement quelqu'un. Cette personne apparut peu de temps plus tard mais resta dans l'ombre. Je dois dire que le jeune élève de Griffondor sembla heureux de revoir cette personne puisqu'il bondit sur ses pieds et tendit sa main vers lui. J'ajouterais à ce récit que la familiarité de leur attitude impliquait une relation intime.

Par acquis de conscience, je suivis les deux hommes, intrigué par la vigilance dont ils faisaient preuve, signifiant (sans doute) qu'ils souhaitaient éviter les autres.

Les deux hommes s'introduire, peu de temps plus tard et sans difficultés, dans les appartements de l'actuel professeur de potions, Monsieur Severus Rogue et n'en ressortirent qu'au petit matin.

Étant données les conditions que je vous ais reporté, je vous prie de vouloir bien, monsieur, m'indiquer les conséquences que je dois tirer de ces faits et l'attitude, qu'ensuite, il vous semblera bon que je prenne dans la conduite.

Dans l'attente de votre réponse, je vous assure, monsieur, de ma parfaite considération empressée au moins.

**Analyse logique.**

Un jeune homme, Harry.

Un homme plus âgé, son amant.

Harry, son amant. Se sont les protagonistes.

Des couloirs.

Chez son amant.

Des couloirs, chez son amant. C'est le lieu.

Des vêtements retirés et jeter.

Harry plaqué sur le lit.

Des vêtements retirés et jeter. Harry plaqué sur le lit. C'est les premières actions.

Harry laissa son amant prendre le contrôle et s'épanouit sous le poids du sorcier plus âgé, allongé sur lui.

L'amant d'Harry l'emmenant au bord du paradis.

Harry et son amant atteignant le septième ciel.

L'amant d'Harry l'emmenant au bord du paradis, Harry et son amant atteignant le septième ciel. C'est les autres actions.

Pas le désir de bouger.

Un sourire s'épanouit sur Harry lorsque Severus Rogue le serre contre lui.

Pas le désir de bouger, Un sourire s'épanouit sur Harry lorsque Severus Rogue le serre contre lui. Ce sont les ressentis finales.

**Insistance**

Harry bondit sur ses pieds et tendit sa main vers son amant en noir. Ils glissèrent le long des obscurs couloirs, restant vigilants pour éviter les autres.

Dès qu'ils furent entrés chez son amant, les vêtements sombres furent retirés à la hâte et jetés n'importe où dans la pièce ténébreuse. Le plus âgé plaqua Harry sur le lit d'ébène, sans douceur. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient quittés quelques ombreuse années plutôt que deux mois… Harry laissa son amant prendre le contrôle et s'épanouit sous l'ombre du sorcier plus âgé, allongé sur lui.

Son nébuleux amant amena Harry au bord du paradis avant de le faire redescendre la réalité foncée, plusieurs fois. Enfin, Harry n'en put plus et ils atteignirent, ensemble, le septième ciel…

Dans l'opacité, aucun d'entre eux n'avait le désir de bouger. Finalement, le plus vieux se déplaça pour s'allonger aux côtés d'Harry qui se nicha contre son amant. Puis, dans les ténèbres, il laissa un sourire s'épanouir lorsque Severus Rogue le serra, étroitement, contre lui.

**Ignorance.**

Est-ce qu'il faisait nuit, cette fois là ? C'est bien possible. Peut-être était-ce Harry qui bondit sur ses pieds et tendit sa main vers un homme. Je veux bien croire que c'était son amant mais je me fous. Semblaient-ils vigilants et tout faire pour éviter les autres ? Sans doute… Je ne sais pas, je ne surveille pas les gens, moi.

Je n'étais pas chez son amant, j'ignore si les vêtements furent retirés à la hâte ou lentement. Je ne sais pas plus où ils ont été jetés. Le plus âgé plaqua Harry sur le lit, sans douceur. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient quittés quelques années plutôt que deux mois… Harry laissa son amant prendre le contrôle et s'épanouit sous le poids du sorcier plus âgé, allongé sur lui.

Son bien-aimé amena Harry au bord du paradis avant de le faire redescendre, plusieurs fois. Enfin, Harry n'en put plus et ils atteignirent, ensemble, le septième ciel…

Ensuite, aucun d'entre eux n'avait le désir de bouger. Finalement, le plus vieux se déplaça pour s'allonger aux côtés d'Harry qui se nicha contre son amant. Puis, il laissa un sourire s'épanouir lorsque Severus Rogue le serra, étroitement, contre lui.

**Alexandrins**

Harry bondit et tend sa main vers son amant,

Ils passent les longs couloirs, restent vigilants.

Alors qu'ils entrent chez son tendre bien-aimé,

Leurs habits sont retirés et au loin jetés.

Contre le lit, l'homme plaque son amour.

Heureusement, les deux mois ont tournés courts.

L'amant du jeune prend le contrôle sur lui,

Sous le sorcier plus âgé, Harry s'épanouit.

L'homme amène Harry près du paradis,

Et le fait descendre comme il l'a prédis.

Harry n'en put plus, c'est l'heure de l'essentiel

Enfin, tous deux atteignent, ensembles, le ciel

Un moment, aucun d'eux ne souhaite bouger.

L'homme bouge, Harry sur lui vient se nicher.

Il laisse un large sourire s'étendre

Rogue l'étreint et il le sent se détendre.

**Polyptotes.**

L'amoureux bondit sur ses pieds et tendit sa main vers son amant. Ils glissèrent le long des couloirs, restant vigilants pour éviter les autres.

Dès qu'ils furent entrés chez son bien-aimé, les vêtements furent retirés à la hâte et jetés n'importe où. Le plus âgé plaqua Harry sur le lit, sans douceur. C'était comme s'ils venaient de s'emmouracher… Harry laissa son amant prendre le contrôle et s'épanouit sous le poids de son amour, allongé sur lui.

Son bien-aimé amena Harry au bord du paradis avant de le faire redescendre, plusieurs fois. Enfin, Harry n'en put plus et ils atteignirent, ensemble, le septième ciel…

Ensuite, aucun des deux amoureux n'avait le désir de bouger, savourant leur amourette. Finalement, le plus vieux se déplaça pour s'allonger aux côtés d'Harry qui se nicha contre son amant. Puis, il laissa un sourire s'épanouir lorsque Severus Rogue le serra, amoureusement, contre lui.

**Moi je.**

Moi, je comprends ça : Qu'Harry a bondit sur ses pattes et a tendu sa main vers son chéri. Ils se sont glissés le long des couloirs. Mais je comprends pas ça. J'ai vu ça l'autre jour. Ils se sont glissés le long des couloirs, restant agité pour éviter les autres.

Je vous l'dit, dès qu'ils furent entrés chez son amant, les fripes furent retirés, bien vite, et jetés n'importe où. Je peux vous assuré que le vieux , et ben, il plaqua Harry sur le lit. Et ça, sans douceur. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient quittés quelques piges plutôt que deux mois… Harry laissa son amant prendre le contrôle. Moi, j'aurais jamais fait ça ! Moi, j'me serais pas épanouit sous le poids du sorcier plus âgé.

Il y a des choses curieuses dans la vie, moi je vous le dis ! Le vieux, il a emmené Harry au bord du paradis avant de le faire redescendre, plusieurs fois. Enfin, Harry n'en put plus et ils ont atteint, de concert, le septième ciel…

Ensuite, aucun d'entre eux n'avait le désir de bouger. Moi, je le sais : Le plus vieux s'est déplacé pour s'allonger aux côtés d'Harry qui s'est collé contre l'autre. Puis, y'a un sourire qu'est apparu sur son visage. Moi je sais pourquoi. C'est parce que le Severus Rogue, il le serra, étroitement, contre lui.

**Exclamations**

Tient ! Harry ! Et le voilà qui bondit sur ses pieds ! Et qui tend sa main vers un homme ! Pas n'importe qui, son amant ! Ils glissèrent le long des couloirs ! Comme ils sont vigilants ! Et, tout cela pour éviter les autres !

Les voilà arrivés ! Les vêtements sont retirés à la hâte ! Jetés n'importe où ! Et voilà le plus âgé qui plaque Harry sur le lit ! Sans douceur en plus ! C'était comme s'ils s'étaient quittés quelques années ! Alors que cela ne fait que deux mois ! Voilà qu'Harry laisse son amant prendre le contrôle ! Et qui s'épanouit sous le poids qui plus est !

Son bien-aimé amène Harry au bord du paradis! le fait redescendre ! Plusieurs fois ! Enfin, Harry n'en put plus ! et les voilà qui atteignent le septième ciel ! Ensemble !

Aucun d'eux ne veut bouger ! Finalement, le plus vieux se déplace ! Juste pour s'allonger aux côtés d'Harry ! et lui, il se niche contre son amant. ! Qu'est qu'Harry fait ! Il sourit ! Pourquoi ! Je sais ! Severus Rogue le serre ! Étroitement ! Pas n'importe comment, messieurs, dames ! Contre lui !

_**Ampoulé** _

Harry bondit sur ses pieds comme s'il se trouvait sur la lune et tendit sa main vers son inégalable amant. Ils glissèrent le long des majestueux couloirs, restant aussi vigilants que des indiens à l'aube d'une grande bataille pour éviter les autres.

Dès qu'ils furent entrés chez son amant, les vêtements furent retirés à la hâte et jetés n'importe où. Le plus âgé plaqua Harry sur le lit avec la force d'un éléphant en charge. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient quittés quelques années plutôt que deux mois… Harry laissa son amant prendre le contrôle et s'épanouit sous le poids du sorcier plus âgé, allongé sur lui.

Son fabuleux amant amena Harry au bord du paradis avant de le faire redescendre, plusieurs fois. Enfin, Harry n'en put plus et ils atteignirent, ensemble, au-delà du cosmos…

Ensuite, aucun d'entre eux n'avait le désir de bouger, comme morts. Finalement, le plus vieux se déplaça pour s'allonger aux côtés d'Harry qui se fondit contre son amant. Puis, il laissa un sourire emplie son visage lorsque Severus Rogue le serra, étroitement, contre lui.

_**Comédie.** _

ACTE I

Scène 1

_(Dans un couloir de Pouldard, vingt deux heures et demi)_

Harry : Te voilà, enfin ! _(Harry se redresse et tend la main au nouveau venu)_

Scène 2

L'amant mystérieux : Dépêchons nous ! Pas un mot, surtout ! _(Ils glissent dans les couloirs, vigilants)_

ACTE II

Scène 1

_(Ils entrent chez l'amant d'Harry, se débarrasse rapidement de leurs habits)_

L'amant mystérieux : Dépêches toi !

Harry : Si je ne vais pas assez vite, aide moi !

Scène 2

L'amant mystérieux : Passons aux choses sérieuses ! _(Il plaque Harry sur le lit, sans douceur)_

Harry : Je suis tout à toi ! ( _Il_ _laisse son amant prendre le contrôle, s'épanouit._ )

ACTE III

Scène 1

( _Scène d'amour. L'amant mystérieux garde Harry au bord de la jouissance_ )

Scène 2

Harry : S'il te plaît, je n'en peux plus. ( _Ils atteignirent, ensemble, le plaisir_ )

ACTE IV

Scène 1

( _Scène Après amour. L'amant mystérieux et Harry sont immobile, le premier étendu sur le second_ )

Harry : Tu m'as épuisé… Mais, c'était merveilleux.

L'amant merveilleux : Oui… merveilleux. Cela veut presque la peine d'attendre. ( _Il se déplace pour s'allonger aux côtés d'Harry qui se niche contre lui._ )

Scène 2

 _(Scène final, Scène de tendresse. Harry sourit lorsque Severus Rogue, son amant, le serre contre lui._ )

_**Apartés.** _

Harry bondit sur ses pieds et tendit sa main vers son amant. _Enfin, nous voilà réunis ! Je n'attendais que ça depuis des mois._ Ils glissèrent le long des couloirs, restant vigilants pour éviter les autres.

Dès qu'ils furent entrés chez son amant, les vêtements furent retirés à la hâte et jetés n'importe où. Le plus âgé plaqua Harry sur le lit, sans douceur. _Cette séparation a duré bien trop longtemps. J'ai trop envie de lui._ C'était comme s'ils s'étaient quittés quelques années plutôt que deux mois… Harry laissa son amant prendre le contrôle et s'épanouit sous le poids du sorcier plus âgé, allongé sur lui _. Par merlin, qu'est-ce qu'il est beau ? Je n'en reviens pas qu'il veuille de moi._

Son bien-aimé amena Harry au bord du paradis avant de le faire redescendre, plusieurs fois. Enfin, Harry n'en put plus et ils atteignirent, ensemble, le septième ciel…

Ensuite, aucun d'entre eux n'avait le désir de bouger. _C'était si divin. Le paradis est entre ses bras, en réalité_. Finalement, le plus vieux se déplaça pour s'allonger aux côtés d'Harry qui se nicha contre son amant. Puis, il laissa un sourire s'épanouir lorsque Severus Rogue le serra, étroitement, contre lui. _Mon tendre amour qui paraissait si froid mais qui brûle intérieurement._

_**Sonnet.** _

Harry bondit sur ses pieds et tendit sa main vers son amant.

Restant vigilants pour éviter les autres, ils glissèrent le long des couloirs.

Dès qu'ils furent entrés chez son amant, sur le sol les vêtements allèrent choir.

Le plus âgé plaqua Harry sur le lit, peu gentiment.

Ils ne s'étaient quittés quelques mois mais cela leur semblaient des années.

Harry laissa son amant prendre le contrôle sur lui.

Et, sous le poids du sorcier plus âgé, s'épanouit.

Harry fut emmené au bord du paradis par son bien aimé.

Ainsi que, plusieurs fois, redescendues par son promis.

Enfin, Harry n'en put plus et ils atteignirent, ensemble, le plaisir ultime.

Ensuite, aucun d'entre eux n'avait le désir de bouger, épuisé par l'acte commis.

Puis, le plus vieux s'allongea aux côtés d'Harry qui se nicha contre son homme.

Puis, il laissa s'épanouir un sourire légitime

Severus Rogue le serra, étroitement, contre lui, proche de faire un somme.

_**Olfactif.** _

Harry sentit une odeur d'épice et d'herbe et sut qu'IL était là. Il y avait en dedans une odeur de refermer, de craies, d'humidité. Il y avait l'odeur désagréable de la peur et de la méfiance.

Chez son amant, encore cette odeur d'épices et d'herbe, de craies et de plaisir. Le plus âgé plaqua Harry sur le lit, sans douceur, d'où ce dégagea une odeur de curies. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient quittés quelques années plutôt que deux mois…

Puis ce ne fut que senteurs suaves de plaisirs et d'attentes. De frustrations et d'émerveillements.

Ensuite, l'odeur âcre de la sueur et du plaisir charnel s'éleva dans la pièce. Et, enfin, les senteurs du bonheur et du bien être alors qu'il laissait un sourire s'épanouir et que Severus Rogue le serrait, étroitement, contre lui.

_**Tactile.** _

Harry bondit sur ses pieds et tendit sa main vers son amant. Ils glissèrent le long des couloirs rêches et humides, restant vigilants pour éviter les autres.

Chez son amant, les vêtements irritants furent retirés à la hâte et jetés n'importe où. Le plus âgé plaqua Harry sur le lit moelleux et confortable, sans douceur. C'était comme s'ils s'étaient quittés quelques années plutôt que deux mois… Harry laissa son amant prendre le contrôle et s'épanouit sous le corps dure et souple du sorcier plus âgé, allongé sur lui.

Son bien-aimé amena, par de doux ou rude frottement, Harry au bord du paradis avant de le faire redescendre, plusieurs fois. Enfin, Harry n'en put plus et ils atteignirent, ensemble, le septième ciel…

Ensuite, aucun d'entre eux n'avait le désir de bouger. Finalement, le plus vieux se déplaça pour s'allonger aux côtés d'Harry qui se nicha contre son amant. Puis, il laissa un sourire s'épanouir lorsque Severus Rogue le serra, étroitement, contre lui.

_**Gustatif.** _

Harry a un goût certain. Son amant au goût de la cannelle et de la vanille. Il a le goût du paradis. Ils glissèrent le long des couloirs, à l'air à une saveur d'humidité et de renfermée.

L'amant d'Harry a une saveur suave et le goût du péché. Harry alors qu'il s'épanouit sous le poids du sorcier plus âgé à la saveur de la jeunesse et de l'herbe fraichement coupée. Ils ont la saveur sa salée de la sueur sur le palais, le goût âpre de leur plaisir sur les lèvres.

Puis, il laissa un sourire s'épanouir lorsque Severus Rogue le serra, étroitement, contre lui. L'odeur du plaisir, de la cannelle et d'herbes flottant autours d'eux.

_**Visuel.** _

Harry bondit sur ses pieds et tendit sa main vers son amant, presque invisible dans la peine ombre. Ils glissèrent le long des couloirs noirs, regardant autours d'eux pour éviter les autres.

Dès qu'ils furent entrés chez son amant, les vêtements furent retirés à la hâte et jetés n'importe où. Harry laissa son amant prendre le contrôle et s'épanouit sous le poids du sorcier plus âgé, le visage rayonnant.

Son bien-aimé amena Harry au bord du paradis avant de le faire redescendre, plusieurs fois, observant son visage rougi par le plaisir. Enfin, Harry n'en put plus et ils atteignirent, ensemble, le septième ciel…

Ensuite, aucun d'entre eux n'avait le désir de bouger. Finalement, le plus vieux se déplaça pour s'allonger aux côtés d'Harry qui se nicha contre son amant. Puis, il laissa un sourire s'épanouir lorsque Severus Rogue le serra, étroitement, contre lui.

_**Auditif.** _

Harry bondit, silencieusement, sur ses pieds lorsqu'il entendit des pas et tendit sa main vers son amant. Ils glissèrent le long des couloirs sans un bruit.

Dès qu'ils furent entrés chez son amant, les vêtements furent retirés à la hâte et jetés n'importe où.

Puis ce ne fut que râles et cris de plaisirs. Ce ne fut plus que geignements et gémissement lorsqu'Harry laissa son amant prendre le contrôle et qu'il s'épanouit sous le poids du sorcier plus âgé.

Enfin, Harry n'en put plus et ils atteignirent, ensemble, le septième ciel en un hurlement semblable…

Ensuite, aucun d'entre eux n'avait le désir de bouger. Le silence de la chambre percé par les respirations haletantes et rauques des deux hommes. Finalement, le plus vieux se déplaça en un bruissement de draps pour s'allonger aux côtés d'Harry qui se plaqua en un bruit de succion humide contre la peau moite de son amant. Puis, il laissa un sourire s'épanouir lorsque Severus Rogue le serra, étroitement, contre lui, avec un léger gémissement.

_**Télégraphique** _

Harry retrouve son amant. STOP. Ils glissèrent le long des couloirs. STOP. Restent vigilants. STOP. Ils entrent chez l'amant STOP. Vêtements retirés à la hâte. STOP. Le plus âgé plaqua Harry sur le lit. STOP. Harry laissa son amant prendre le contrôle. STOP. Il s'épanouit sous son poids. STOP.

L'amant d'Harry l'emmène au bord du paradis. STOP. le fait redescendre, plusieurs fois. STOP. Harry n'en put plus. STOP. Ils atteignent le plaisir. STOP. Ensemble. STOP. Pas le désir de bouger. STOP. Le plus vieux se déplace. STOP. S'allonge aux côtés d'Harry. STOP. Harry se niche contre son amant. STOP. Il laisse un sourire s'épanouir. STOP. Severus Rogue le serre contre lui. STOP.

_**Tanka** _

Harry rejoint son amant.

Ils se donnent du plaisir.

Après l'amour, Harry sourit.

Severus le sert.

Ils s'aiment.


End file.
